


Too Quiet

by TheGreatElisaMousy



Series: Chaos in College [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark doesn't like it, Fall Break, M/M, Too Quiet, it's quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: After a month and a half, fall break has come, and everyone goes home. Dark thought it would be nice to get away from all the chaos, but he's in for a surprise.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Chaos in College [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Too Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> I'm really sorry for the delay. (I'm what, eight days late?) I didn't want to be gone this long, I was just having quite a bit of difficulty writing this. There's not a lot too it, and I have too many ideas for LATER that I want to get to that it was just hard to focus on this one. Again, sorry!

The first month and a half of classes had gone by slowly, but at the same time, it was like it just flew past. One minute, they were all getting ready for their first day of classes, the next they were packing up for the brief October break.

Bim was already gone, having finished his class at 10:50, and Dark was wandering through the townhouse, trying to make sure that they had everything. It would be easy enough for him or Wil to pop back and get anything they forgot, but he'd rather if they didn't have to. His Business and Professional Communication class had been cancelled, as had Wil's swim class, but the latter was currently packing his own bag. CJ _said_ he had everything, but Dark wanted to be sure. They were just waiting on RJ.

A little before 4:00, RJ entered the townhouse. Nearly everyone was gone at this point—Google had been picked up by a company car, Ed had left, and Dr. Iplier offered to drive King and Silver when he and the Host left about an hour ago—so the house was relatively quiet. A rare occurrence.

The Jim's bag was practically shoved in his hand and Dark brought them back to the manor. After all being crammed together for so long, it felt nice to be in the large, open building they'd called home for the last several decades—nearly a century, in Dark's case.

The Jims were immediately off, running upstairs to put their things away, while Wil and Dark just stood in the foyer.

"Home again, home again," Wil said softly. "It doesn't feel like it's been a month and a half." He looked at Dark. "It feels like it's been _ages_ , doesn't it?"

Dark merely _hmm_ ed in agreement. The other man's sense of time was warped—it had been for quite some time, and it was frankly a miracle that he'd managed to make it to all his classes on time—but he did have a point.

All the same, it was good to be home.

* * *

Not even twenty-four hours, and something was already starting to seem _off_. Dark couldn't place what it was, and it was driving him out of his mind, but there was just something not _right_. It wasn't until he heard the loud clatter of the Jims dropping something in the kitchen that he realized:

It was too quiet.

The townhouse was chaotic, loud, and frustrating at the best of times. But in the moments of quiet, where Wil was off in some far corner of the manor, the Jims were working on some projects—for school or work, Dark wasn't sure—and the demon himself in his office, he found himself missing it. He kept expecting to hear Bim and Ed yelling at each other, Bing working on _something_ in the townhouse's office, or even just the television playing some random channel as any combination of the others argued over what to watch. But all he was met with was... nothing.

Dark wondered idly what the others would think of the manor as he fixed sandwiches for Wil and himself. It was certainly big enough for all of them. More than big enough. There was plenty of space. The Host would probably enjoy the library—especially if he had someone, likely Dr. Iplier, to read to him. The forest was _filled_ with wildlife, which he knew would excite King.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? There were so many things here the others could easily break, or ruin... not to mention the house's energy itself. Despite their oddities, and how much they irritated him sometimes, Dark found himself growing quite attached to his many roommates. And as much as he wanted to kill them himself sometimes, he didn't want to see them hurt. He didn't want a repeat of the Author's fit of madness...

Not even twenty-four hours, and he already missed them. This was going to be a _lonely_ place once they all graduated.

* * *

To say he was surprised to get a call from _Ed_ of all people would be an understatement.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"You don't happen to have your accounting textbook, would ya?" the other man asked.

"Yes, but I need mine," the demon replied. "You're not the only one taking a test on Wednesday, nor are you the only one with a desire to do well." He paused. "Where did you leave it?"

"Should be in the pile of books on the counter," he told him, and Dark almost groaned. "Why?"

Dark rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?" he asked. "I'll go get it, where are you?"

"Uh, home?"

"I figured that much. How about an address?"

* * *

Dark stepped through the Void to the doorstep. It had taken a few minutes, digging through the pile of textbooks containing just about every subject, but he'd managed to dig out Ed's accounting book. He drew his aura in, unsure of who else might be in the house—he didn't know Ed's marital status, after all—and knocked on the door.

To his surprise, a kid, about fifteen, answered the door. "I'm here to make a delivery," Dark told him simply, holding up the book.

"Dad!" the kid called over his shoulder before running back into the house.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Ed yelled, and Dark merely raised a brow as he handed the other man the book.

"'Dad'?" he asked. He lowered his voice. "I wouldn't have thought that someone selling children on the black market would have one of his own."

"Been trying to get rid of him for years," Ed muttered. He paused. "Why'd you bother doing this, anyway? I half-expected you to just say fuck it."

Dark shrugged. "I had nothing better to do," he replied simply. He gave the other man a wry smile. "Happy studying," he said before tearing the Void open behind him, stepping back and disappearing into the night.

When he arrived back home, aura released back to normal levels, he sat on his bed. A little bit of his growing restlessness was gone. God, if he relaxed with _Ed_ , there was already a problem. Something had to be done. Soon.

* * *

"It's... quiet, with only us here," Dark commented offhandedly the following night at dinner. They still had another two days before the semester started back up, and at this point, he just wanted to know how everyone else was feeling on the matter.

There was a slight pause, and Dark almost felt awkward having brought it up before Wil spoke. "I don't like it," he stated.

"Yeah," both Jims agreed.

"Longer breaks are gonna be _hell_ ," RJ added.

CJ nodded. "We should invite the others over or something for Thanksgiving."

Dark frowned slightly. "I thought of that," he began. "But I'm not sure it's safe."

"Safe?" Wil asked.

"The house," Dark replied simply. "Just because the Jims are fine doesn't mean it'll leave the others alone." He paused, adding under his breath, "I'm starting to think that's what caused the Author to lose his mind."

"Just a few days at a time should be fine," Wil countered. "The Author was here for a full month. Okay, so we don't have everyone over all winter or summer break. But maybe, say... a week at a time? That shouldn't be too much time at once."

Dark had to concede. There was no evidence that it took less than a month for the house's dark magic to take effect. Hell, the Jims had been there for probably about ninety or so years and the only effect it had had was what Dark assumed to be the 'standard' eternal youth. "Alright," he agreed. "We'll bring it up when Thanksgiving arrives."

He couldn't help but smile at the cheers he got in response.

* * *

Dark set his pen down, finishing his paperwork for the next several weeks. That should take care of everything for the next several weeks, until Thanksgiving break arrived. He'd tried doing it at school the first week, but it was quickly became clear that it was nearly impossible with everyone running around the townhouse. Even if everyone stayed for Thanksgiving, there would always be somewhere in the manor he could retreat to, or even just soundproof his office. But at least then he could break the silence around him any time he wanted, simply by stepping out.

He glanced at the clock. 5:47. That should be good enough. He didn't want to get back too early—with how easily they traveled, they could honestly return at seven tomorrow morning and everyone would still be on time for class—or seem to eager to return. It was probably late enough. He doubted anyone would question their return.

Once he made sure they were all packed, of course.

To his surprise, Wil and the Jims were already in the foyer. Their bags were by their side, and rather than run another checklist with them, he decided he'd just pop back in the morning if it turned out anyone forgot anything. He was, honestly, going just as stir crazy as the rest of them, and was pleased to see his own bag by Wil's feet. Grabbing it, he opened the Void and they returned to the townhouse.

A few of the others jumped when they arrived, somehow not used to them appearing out of nowhere at random. The Host, however, didn't look up, simply muttering to himself as he curled up in his usual spot on the couch, lifting an arm to wave without once breaking focus. How he was able to concentrate with the television blasting what looked like it might be Doctor Who, Dark would never be able to figure out. Dr. Iplier sat on the other side of the couch, giving the occasional comment as Silver and Bing asked the occasional question. He could hear some sounds upstairs—possibly Google setting up his charging dock. Ed and Bim were nowhere to be seen, but they'd be along soon enough.

Dark couldn't help but smile to himself as he headed for the stairs. It was good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I knew that the manor would probably start to seem lonely really fast, but I didn't expect it to be this fast. But, think about it. You spend a month and a half with this many people in such a small space, and while some quiet is welcome, there's also suddenly a lot less people in a much larger space. It doesn't quite equal out, and it's only a four day break. Four days isn't enough, I think, to get used to that kind of quiet again. Winter break, and summer break after that, maybe. But only a few days to a week? Not so much, probably.
> 
> Also, again, sorry for falling off the wagon a little but, I'm gonna try to make up for it this next week or so. I was just having some trouble getting this finished, and I'm sorry for that!
> 
> And I know I was incredibly vague on the whole thing with Dark being worried about the energy in the house. That will be explained in further detail in the Thanksgiving story.


End file.
